Rota, agrietada y mal sanada
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:RachelRebeccaJacob:."A sus cortos diez años, supo que la angustia nunca se iría, que crecería con el tiempo, y que sería su mejor amiga por el resto de su vida. Y a sus diez años, Rachel supo que ella también estaba rota, agrietada y mal sanada" Reto.


**Disclaimer: **Esta parte apeeeesta.

**Claim: **Rachel&Rebecca&Jacob :3

**Advertencias: **¿De mí? Tiene menos de diez años, todo es inocencia pura xD

**Notas:** Participa en el reto _Chibis _del foro LOL. Enjoy, ppl xD

-

-

* * *

**Rota, agrietada y mal sanada**

* * *

**#1**

Tenía los ojos más oscuros que había visto en su vida, y la pelusa que cubría su cabecita pequeña le daba un aspecto sumamente frágil. Mamá había dicho que era frágil, y ella a sus cinco años podía entenderlo ya con sólo mirar aquel bulto envuelto en mantas color celeste entre los brazos de su madre.

Rachel siempre fue curiosa, siempre quiso saberlo todo, y cada cosa que no comprendía era un pequeño tirón en la falda de su mamá para preguntarle por qué tal cosa era así o cómo era que funcionaba tal otra. Rachel estaba llena de preguntas, muchas hacían reír a su madre y muchas la dejaban muda, porque si hay algo que bien se sabe, es que la mente de los niños en su pura inocencia y curiosidad, formula las mejores preguntas, muchas veces descolocando a los mayores. Rachel era así, y parecía nunca saciar su curiosidad.

Por eso, cuando vio a su madre un día con algo grande en su barriga, lo primero que supuso fue que ella se había comido algo grande, y quedó satisfecha con su respuesta, pero cuando vio que aquello crecía con el tiempo, recurrió entonces a la pregunta. Fue justo en aquel momento cuando, luego de obligar a Rebecca a limpiarse el lodo de toda una tarde de juegos del rostro y que se quedara quieta por cuatro minutos, sus padres le comentaron que tendrían un nuevo hermanito. A Rebecca le molestó y se fue a jugar afuera, ensuciándose de lodo adrede, pero a Rachel le sobrevino la curiosidad al instante. Hizo toda una sarta de preguntas _(¿Cómo será? ¿Es niño o niña? ¿Tendrá también un hermanito igual, como Rebecca y yo? ¿Cómo es que ha llegado a tu barriguita? ¿Te lo has comido? ¿Cómo saldrá? ¿Por qué la cigüeña deja los bebés dentro de la barriga de la mamá?) _que su madre tuvo que responder de forma censurada e ingeniosa. Rachel era la curiosidad personificada.

Y cuando su madre volvió aquella tarde con su hermanito y les dijo _"Saluden a Jacob, es su nuevo hermanito"_, a Rachel le dio más curiosidad aquel pequeño ser que su madre llevaba en brazos.

Ella notaba que él era frágil, que era muy delicado, y también sabía que dormía mucho, que lloraba cuando quería o necesitaba algo, que no tenía dientes y que agarraba todo con sus manitas morenas. Muchas veces ella observaba cómo su madre lo amamantaba y luego de que él se alimentaba, le tocaba el rostro y le daba algún que otro besito, mientras pensaba que era demasiado pequeño.

Jacob le daba demasiada curiosidad.

**#2**

Jake tenía ya casi dos años y era todo un diablillo que corría por la casa y hacía travesuras. Le encantaba jugar en la casita del árbol con Rebecca, jalarle de los cabellos y ensuciar todo con sus manitas enlodadas, buscar insectos debajo de las rocas y escuchar las historias de la tribu en las piernas de su padre. Pero también le gustaba que Rachel le leyera un cuento antes de ir a dormir, que ella le ayudara a limpiarse cuando pasaba la tarde en el charco de lodo y que le curase cada vez que se raspaba las rodillas.

Rachel ya no sentía tanta curiosidad para con él, porque todas sus preguntas habían obtenido una respuesta convincente con el tiempo, pero en cambio, tenía muchas otras preguntas que surgían de ir al jardín de infantes o de ver a su padre trabajar en el auto familiar, o a su madre preparar la cena, también de ver cómo Rachel tiraba los almohadones del sofá y y se acostaba sobre ellos en el suelo para ver la televisión más cómoda.

A sus cinco años (aunque su cumpleaños era en cuatro meses), a Rachel le disgustaban muchas cosas. Le disgustaba entrar en su habitación y ver el lado de su hermana desordenado; le disgustaba no encontrar sus crayolas y luego enterarse de que Rebecca las había utilizado para poder alcanzar las hormigas al fondo del hormiguero; le disgustaba no encontrar su anillo con brillos rosas para luego encontrarlo bajo su cama, cuando ella estaba segura de que lo había dejado en la mesilla de luz el día anterior.

Le disgustaban muchas cosas, porque ella era una chica ordenada, curiosa y no le agradaba que tomaran sus cosas sin pedirle permiso. Jacob y Rebecca complotaban contra ella muy a menudo, encargándose de hacerle desaparecer sus cosas o cambiándole de lugar muchas otras.

Pero también le agradaban muchas otras, como cuando se asustaba al oír ruidos en la noche y Rebecca, con sueño y bostezando, arrimaba su cama a la de ella y la abrazaba para que se le quitase, o cuando Jacob le sonreía enormemente, mostrándole todos los dientes y le daba un beso en la mejilla, agradeciéndole el curarle sus rodillas lastimadas. También le agradaba oír las historias de la tribu e imaginar a todos aquellos lobos, o entrar a la recámara de sus padres y vestirse con la ropa de su madre, modelando frente al espejo y teniendo a cada rato que sujetarse las ropas sueltas.

**#3**

Estaba en la casa de la señora Clearwater, su hermano jugando con Rebecca y Leah, mientras Seth dormía en brazos de su madre, cuando comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

Aquella tarde, sus padres habían salido, y los habían dejado al cuidado de la señora Clearwater, vieja amiga de su madre, y a ella le encantaba ir a su casa y mirar cómo el pequeño Seth dormía, jugar a las muñecas con Leah o dibujar con sus hermosas crayolas, pero aquella tarde no quiso nada de aquello. Simplemente se sentó frente a la puerta, ignorando el barullo que sus hermanos hacían al jugar y la miró fijamente, esperando a que su madre regresara. Cada tanto preguntaba por ella, por su padre, pero la señora Clearwater le decía siempre lo mismo, que ellos vendrían en poco. A Rachel le parecía que poco eran como mucho unos minutos, y la desesperación fue creciendo dentro suyo.

Intentó distraerse con cualquier cosa, ayudar a su hermanito a colocar las figuras geométricas de madera donde correspondía, pero desistió cuando Jacob le golpeó con el cubo en el medio de la frente y Rebecca rió. Se alejó entonces nuevamente, mirando la puerta y el reloj de pared cada tanto, hasta que comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño? Ven, le diremos a Jacob que te pida disculpas —había dicho la señora Clearwater cuando la vio. Ella negó con la cabeza, moviendo sus lustrosos cabellos y dijo que quería a su mamá.

Horas más tarde, la señora Clearwater colgó el teléfono y miró a las niñas y a Jacob con un rostro que Rachel nunca podría olvidar. Rebecca estaba aburrida, le restó importancia, y Jacob estaba ya dormido en el suelo, pero Rachel miraba fijamente a la señora Clearwater hacía horas. Sabía que algo iba mal, lo sabía desde que su madre le besó la frente cuando se despidió de ella aquella tarde.

La señora Clearwater desapareció de la sala de estar y Leah la siguió hacia la habitación. Rachel entonces sólo lloró por horas, sin entender y entendiendo a la vez todo.

**#4 **

Habían pasado dos días, y la angustia no se iba, nunca se iría. Jacob pedía por su madre todo el tiempo, Rebecca no dejaba de llorar y Rachel no podía hacer otra cosa que cargar a Jake y abrazar a su hermana.

— _Quiedo _a mamá, Rach —dijo Jacob otra vez, sin sospechar nada, en sus brazos.

Rachel lloraba, Rebecca también, todos allí lloraban, menos Jacob.

— Mamá no vendrá, Jake —le acarició la cabeza y y le dio un beso en la frente, llorando cada vez más fuerte. Rebecca salió de la habitación.

— Pero no me ha dado el besito de las buenas noches, ella _siempe _lo hace —Jacob se movió incómodo en los brazos de su hermana y Rachel pudo ver cómo comenzaba a irritarse. Al rato lo bajó.

Le dolió tanto ver a Jacob en aquellos momentos, inquieto, caminando de un lado al otro, con lo ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas, extrañando a su madre. Le dolió tanto que no pudo más que abrazarlo con fuerza cuando lo vio llorar y prometerle que su mamá los cuidaría y que debía ser buen niño si quería que ella estuviese feliz donde estaba ahora.

El único consuelo que tuvo fue poder ir a visitar a su padre, semanas más tarde, y ver que él estaba bien.

Extrañaba a su mamá, sabía que todos lo hacían, y durante muchas noches, lloró en silencio hasta quedar dormida o hasta despertar a su hermana y quedar las dos abrazadas, llorando y prometiéndose nunca separarse. Que nadie más iba a irse de sus vidas, jurando en silencio siempre proteger al pequeño Jacob, ayudando a Billy en la tarea de ser padre y madre a la vez y desde una silla de ruedas.

**#5**

Jacob cumplía cinco años aquel día, y a sus diez años, las gemelas eran como una madre para él. Le habían enseñado a montar en la bicicleta sin las rueditas de soporte, le habían mostrado cómo hacer objetos varios con lo que se podía encontrar en el bosque, le habían enseñado a prender fuego con dos rocas y unas cuantas ramas secas y le habían enseñado a enviar señales de humo.

Rachel le enseñó a preparar su propio botiquín de primeros auxilios, a aplicarse el alcohol sobre la herida y a ponerse las tiritas luego, soportando todo como el niño grande que era. Le enseñó a leer cuentos y a atarse las agujetas de las zapatillas. Le enseñó también a escribir sin muchos errores y a elegir la ropa por sí solo, combinándola y usando la que correspondía a la estación en la que se encontraban.

Rebecca en su lugar le enseñó cuáles eran los mejores lugares para encontrar insectos raros, le enseñó cómo correr las rocas para que ningún bicho se escapase de su vista y le enseñó a ensuciarse la ropa con todo tipo de cosa, en todo tipo de lugares y en cualquier tamaño (a lo que Rebecca tuvo que ayudarle a lavar la ropa luego). Le enseñó cómo colocar la lupa para poder quemar papel (y hormigas si estaba de mal humor ese día) y le dijo qué hierbas no masticar porque eran venenosas o sabían feo (Becky era toda una experta en aquellas cosas).

Su padre le enseñó todo lo que sabía de autos, motores y demás. Le enseñó a no escuchar todo lo que Becky decía y a no tomarse en serio si Rach le retaba por cualquier cosa. Le enseñó a hacer burbujas con agua y jabón y le explicó más en detalle ciertas leyendas. Le explicó también que su madre le observaba desde arriba y que estaba feliz de verlo crecer.

A Jacob le enseñaron muchas cosas, muchas otras las aprendió solo, pero nadie le enseñó a recordar a su madre, nadie le enseñó a extrañarla, pero aun así lloraba a veces por no poder recordar cómo era su rostro, o cuál era el color de sus ojos. Nadie le enseñó a olvidar la primera vez que fue a visitarla al cementerio y nadie le enseñó que aquel sería el lugar que más odiaría en el planeta.

A sus hermanas tampoco le habían enseñado aquello, ni a su papá, al parecer, porque siempre los veía llorar cuando iban allí, o algunas noches, cuando no podía dormir, tomaba su almohada e iba al cuarto de las niñas, porque estar solo en el suyo le daba miedo, y entonces necesitaba estar con ellas, y lloraba con ellas porque extrañaba a su mamá, los tres la extrañaban, y las gemelas entonces pasaban el resto de la noche abrazándolo y contándole cosas sobre aquella hermosa mujer que ya no estaba más allí con ellos.

**#6**

Rachel en aquellos momentos tenía la más grande de las dudas, la curiosidad más profunda, porque se preguntaba todo el tiempo dónde estaría su mamá, cómo sería el Cielo si es que había ido allá y si los recordaba. No podía preguntarle a su papá, porque sabría que él mentiría, pero cada vez que le expresaba la duda a su hermana, ella terminaba llorando, y odiaba aquello, odiaba hacerla llorar.

Supo que la curiosidad a veces era mala, porque con ella hacía llorar a Becky.

A veces, también, por curiosidad, escuchaba a Jake llorar y culpar a su madre por haberlos abandonado, y ella lloraba, sin decir nada, porque luego Jake terminaba pidiendo perdón al aire y le decía a su mamá que la quería mucho.

A sus diez años, Rachel sabía que la familia había quedado rota, agrietada y mal sanada, que ninguna tirita, alcohol o botiquín de primeros auxilios podría sanarla, ni tampoco un dibujo o una sonrisa. A sus diez años, Rachel se sintió responsable de la familia, de ayudar a Billy y supo que no habría vuelta atrás, que tendrían que progresar juntos y sostener la familia entre todos.

A sus cortos diez años, supo que la angustia nunca se iría, que crecería con el tiempo, y que sería su mejor amiga por el resto de su vida (y que incluso desplazaría a la curiosidad, porque ya no había falda que jalar para preguntar algo). Y a sus diez años, supo que ella también estaba rota, agrietada y mal sanada.

* * *

_&._


End file.
